dprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxy Williams/Roxy Phantasia
''Schedule; A-Day; # Writing 101 # Advanced Pre-Engineering Integrated Science # Advanced Pre-Engineering Biology (Fourth Lunch) # Advanced Government B-Day; # Advanced Pre-Engineering Algebra II # Computer Assisted Drafting (CAD) # Advanced English I (First Lunch) # Advanced Japanese 1 Extra-Curricular Activities; * Y-Club (meets every other Monday from 3:30 - 4:00) * Anime Club (meets every Wednesday from 3:30 - 5:00) * Piano Lessons (not at school (instead at a nearby church) every Thursday from 3:30 - 4:00) Appearance; In her human form, Roxy is described with long, wavy dirty-blonde/honey-colored hair with a few lighter, often slightly shorter streaks of blonde, bangs that fall over her left eye, and heterochromatic blue-gray eyes with golden rings around her pupils. Her typical outfit is a short-sleeved white T-shirt with a black Old English L on her left shoulder, light blue denim shorts, white ankle socks, and light blue and white sneakers. She also wears a silver key (which can't really open anything) on a black cord around her neck. She has burn scars on her palms, forearms, and upper chest. In her ghost form, Roxy's scars are nonexistent, and she has silver hair with two strands from her bangs, one short, one long, electric-blue. Her eyes are still heterochromatic, but they're a glowing neon purple with electric-blue rings around her pupils. Her outfit is a light blue short-sleeved shirt with one shoulder, her right one, visible, long, fingerless, slanted honeydew gloves, tight-ish black jeans, and slanted, steel-toed neon purple boots. Her key necklace looks like the Oblivion Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts on a white cord, and she has a small silver brooch, a speeding R with a P inside of it, clipped onto the left shoulder of her shirt. Personality; Shy, good-natured, and kind. Describes herself as unique and very friendly once you open up to her. Very intelligent for her age, but socially inept. Always keeps an open mind and is very curious, though she is known to have very bad anxiety and stress issues and schitzophrenia. Good Traits; Good-natured, kind, unique. Very friendly once opened up to. Intelligent for her age and longs for an academic challenge. Open-minded and very curious. Bad Traits; Shy and socially inept. Can be very stubborn and sometimes selfish. Physically weak, can't handle close-hand combat. Too sensitive for her own good, and her emotions often get the best of her. Can have a bit of a foul mouth when angered. Schitzophrenic and has anxiety and stress issues. Powers; * Honeydew ghost sense * Transformation (honeydew rings) * Super speed * Flight * Intangibility * Invisibility * Electric-blue ectoplasm blasts * Neon purple ectoplasm shields * Electric-blue and neon purple Ghostly Wail (as an addition to her sonic manipulation) * Sonic manipulation * Very weak ectoplasmic manipulation (not including ecto-blasts and shields; typically of a flute or small keyboard) Fighting Style; Roxy greatly prefers verbal or distance fighting, as she is not physically strong. She is excellent at dodging attacks, and while she doesn't have the best aim, she can often hit her targets. She does, however, rely a bit too heavily on her ectoblasts. She prefers not to use her sonic manipulation (coupled with her ectoplasmic manipulation) because it often leads to her Ghostly Wail, which completely drains her of energy and causes her to change back into her human form. Background Story; Roxy was born as the youngest of the Williams children, with her older twin sister and brother, Robyn and Mattie, in Cleveland, Ohio. She was born with jet-black hair, but it quickly turned blonde before darkening to her current honey color. Her earliest memories are of Bolixi, Mississippi, as they moved there when she was a year old due to her father's job as a pediatrician in the Air Force. She was a fairly normal child with three small exceptions: she was very much socially inept, she was a brilliant child for her age, and she had schitzophrenia, which was considered very odd for her, as she was diagnosed at a relatively young age. The family later moved to Mountain Home, Idaho, where Roxy started kindergarten. She was known to be a troublemaking and disruptive student, and had to be taken out of school at one point because of her behavior. They moved once again, this time to Fairborn, Ohio. That move really seemed to hurt her, and she started first grade as a shy, meek individual. The next year, she was teased for her sensitive nature and shyness throughout the year by a girl named Natalie, though she had managed to find a friend in another girl named Nicole. Of course, the Williams family had to move yet again after Roxy's older sister, Robyn, was kidnapped while she was on the playground near their home. Her father retired from the Air Force, as he had found a job as a pediatrician in a small city named Amity Park, just outside of Louisville, Kentucky near the Kentucky/Indiana border. Once they moved, Roxy had an even worse time adjusting to her new school. Third grade was very hard for her, as some of her classmates began to tease her because of her schitzophrenia and overly-sensitive nature, specifially two guys named Dash Baxter and Austin Madry. Luckily, there were three people who stood up for her: Landon Sexton, Steven McBride, and Sibley Miller. (It is known that another trio, Sam Manson, Danny Fenton, and Tucker Foley, stood up for her as well, but she never really talked with any of them until middle school.) Over the years, the four of them became very good friends (with Roxy developing a crush on Landon), and as they grew older, they found that they all had two common interests: Manga/anime and video games. Roxy also learned how to stand up for herself, and started a slight friendship with one of her classmates, Sam Manson, due to the fact that they were always at the same level of math and science. On Halloween of their eighth grade year, the entire grade was gathered together for a science lab about ectoplasm. Roxy and her friends had been put in a group together, and Landon had gone to get their ectoplasm samples. Unfortunately, one of their classmates accidentally bumped into Landon, who lost his balance and spilled the ectoplasm... onto Roxy. Her forearms, palms, and chest were severely burned, and she vaguely remembers collapsing before it all went black. She woke up an hour later in the nurse's office, with her friends nervously waiting for her. All three of them were extremely relieved when she regained consciousness. Roxy vaguely recalls feeling a bit different than normal, and also found herself with second-degree burns on her forearms, palms, and upper chest, which kept her from writing for a while. Luckily, her friends acted as her scribes and wrote everything down for her until her burns scarred over and healed. Shortly after her recovery, Roxy begins to notice that's she's much more clumsy now, and she's also been told that when her emotions ran strong, her eyes seemed to flash neon purple with an electric-blue ring around each pupil. Shocked, she and her friends gathered together at her house and explained what had been happening to her. It was Sibley who came up with the posibility of ghost powers, which, when thought about, actually seemed to make some sense. It was that moment that a honeydew ring appeared around Roxy's waist, which split and traveled along her body, changing her dramatically. (See her appearance for what she looks like.) The sudden transformation surprised her friends and herself, and she began trying desperately to change back. Sure enough, thinking about her human self caused the rings to reappear, but this time, they changed her back to normal. The four of them swore to keep this a secret between them and them only, and Roxy began to forget about her ghost half until the beginning of her freshman year of high school. It was then that hostile ghosts began to attack Amity Park constantly. Knowing that she had to do something, she began to fight them in her ghost form, strengthening her powers and her confidence (though in school, she still showed poor confidence levels). During one of the fights, she meets up with another ghost, this one with slightly spiky white hair and electric-green eyes, who seemed to look very familiar to her. Shrugging it off, she just continued to fight the ghost. After the two of them had defeated it, he introduces himself to her as Danny Phantom. She introduces herself as Roxy Phantom, having come up with her name when she first discvered ghosts (it was actually her nickname in fifth grade, first by Dash and Austin to annoy her, then by her friends), and they part ways. Little did either of them know that they were actually classmates. In another fight, this one over Casper High, Roxy discovers her sonic manipulation abilities and uses them to her advantage, leading up to a Ghostly Wail, to both her's and everyone else's surprise. What was even more surprising was when she collapsed onto the ground, as the honeydew rings had appeared and changed her back to Roxy Williams, which left the whole school in complete silence (this slowly spread to the rest of Amity Park, with the Fentons being the last ones to receive the news). After this, Danny ends up revealing to her and her friends that he is Danny Phantom. The four of them swore to keep it a secret, and they kept that promise up until Danny, Roxy, and the other ghosts save the world from the Disasteroid, leading to Danny and Roxy's worldwide revelation. ---- (FUTURE EVENTS AHEAD!) After the world was saved, Roxy eventually manages to convey her feelings for Landon (with some encouragement from Sam, as the two of them had grown a bit closer friendship-wise after the Disasteroid), who ended up conveying his feelings. They haven't officially started going out yet, but they plan to soon. ---- In the future, it is revealed that she marries Landon, and they have four children, Dash (nicknamed Rainbow Dash), Rarity, Sammantha, and Avery, with Dash and Rarity being halfas, though all inherited some of Roxy's ghost DNA. They also adopted a young boy named Ashley (nicknamed Ash). It is revealed that Roxy works as a roller coaster engineer, and she is working on completing her dream of having a Vocaloid theme park. Trivia; * Her schitzophrenia doesn't seem to affect her that much, especially since she's been on medication for it since she was diagnosed. From time to time, however, she does experience some auditory hallucinations. * Her favorite manga/anime series are ''Hetalia and Death Note, and her all-time favorite manga/anime characters are Lawliet (L) and Mihael Keehl (Mello), both from Death Note. * Her favorite video game series is Kingdom Hearts, and her favorite video game character is Saïx. * She is obsessed with Vocaloid, and her favorite singers are the Kagamine twins: Rin and Len (though she is a fan of Gumi as well). * She loves sweets, but she is also very fond of Italian food. * For unknown reasons, she dislikes red meat (actually, most kinds of meat because she finds the flavors weird. This does not mean that she is a vegetarian.). * She loves to watch Teen Titans, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and ChalkZone, as they are her favorite cartoons. * Roxy loves to write and draw, but she tends to procrastinate. A lot. * Her one dream is to one day find her older sister Robyn again. * She is talented at singing and flute playing, and wishes to improve at the piano, though she is an advanced player for her level (beginner). * Roxy's personality and appearance (in her human form) is heavily based off of L (though it is unknown is she (L) is schitzophrenic). Category:Female Category:Halfa Category:Human Category:Luna's Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Ghost Hunter